Theodore Zarius
Theodore Zarius (セオドアザリウス Seodore Zariusu) is a Dark Mage and Shadow God Slayer working under the dark guild Arcanic Scale and the former Guild Ace/S-Class Mage of the Legal Guild: Sieg. He has since defected following their guild war with Burning Catarina and joined the dark guild. His epithet is: The Lovers (愛好家 Aikō-Ka) due to his love of chaos and his longing to cause it, Strombola Giudecelli has also noted that it is due to his inner conflict between light and darkness. He is a recurring antagonist in Fairy Tail: Adventures in Egalia. Appearance Personality Relationships History Synopsis Guild War arc Zarius is first mentioned by Graea, who reveals that he is the Ace of her guild and is a user of God Slayer Magic. He is seen in an unnamed urban town, in some form of concrete building: he is seen looking around and wandering through various rooms and halls. He notices several small sounds from behind. He then releases several bursts of dark energy from his hand but continues walking after seeing no change in the surroundings. Upon hearing the sounds again, he casts Slowing Magic in order to see his surroundings and notices two shadows running behind him a lot slower than before. He continues to attack the figures resulting in a large explosion, sending them flying. Theodore identifies them as the criminals he has been hunting for three days, the bandit Guild Torc Noose. He quickly decimated the majority of the guild's members and concluded that most could not use magic. He was then faced with Lync who fought Theodore with his Claw Magic: Lync was defeated with Shadow God's Nyx and his partners Higgins; Madwig and Simeon attempted to counterattack but were defeated effortlessly. He is then confronted with the guild's leader: Lloyd Mocker who begins to assault using his magic but is eventually defeated using Shadow God's Hades. He then reveals himself as the Guild Ace of Sieg and is looking forward to claiming his reward. Infiltration of the Ministry arc Magic and Abilities Shadow God Slayer Magic (影の滅神魔法 Ei no Metsujin Mahō): Theodore is a Shadow God Slayer. This is a rare form of and Lost Magic which is somewhat akin to Shadow Magic and Darkness Magic. It allows him to manipulate shadows and darkness and is designed to allow him to slay s. This magic allows him to turn his body into shadows, making him intangible and unable to be touched by normal means. He is able to control all aspects of darkness and shadows, allowing him to travel along flat surfaces and almost fade through the air - similar to teleportation. The shadows released from his body allow for a great versatility in battle, attacking when freeform, condensed into smaller shapes or even when moulded into a weapon. He is able to create 'shadows' of his former self, essentially afterimages which are moulded from his own shadow, allowing for a surprise attack to be executed. As a user of shadow based magic, he is able to freely enter and travel through a dimension known as The Void: the world of shadows. He is able to transport others there to trap them or use it to instantly teleport through other people's shadows. As with any other user of Slayer Magic, he is also able to ingest the element in question which he can manipulate: in this case, shadows and darkness. By doing so, he can replenish his health and rid himself of any fatigue he may encounter in battle. *'Shadow God's Bellow' (影神の怒号 Eijin no Dogō): *'Shadow God's Hades' (影神のハデス Eijin no Hadesu): *'Shadow God's Nyx' (影神のニックス Eijin no Nikkusu): *'Shadow God's Javelin' (影神の槍 Eijin no Yari): *'Shadow God's Erebos ' (影神のエレボス Eijin no Erebusu): *'God Slayer's Secret Art' (滅神奥義 Metsujin Ōgi): **'God Slayer's Secret Art: Nyx Eterna' (ニュクスエテルナ Nyukusu Eteruna): **'God Slayer's Secret Art: Thundering Chariots' (雷鳴の戦車 Raimei no Sensha): God Force (ゴッドフォース Goddo Fōsu): Slowing Magic (時間鈍化の魔法 Jikan Donka no Mahō): Master Lance Wielder: Enhanced Senses: *'Sixth Sense': The sixth sense is one that is shared by all Mages. It is the ability to sense and detect sources of eternano and magical energy - particularly that which radiates from a person's body. Theodore is an adept sensor and was able to pinpoint the location of all the Burning Catarina mages that were hidden from him. *'Seventh Sense': A sense which is unique to the users of Slayer Magic. As a God Slayer Zarius is able to sense when a is in his presence. It appears to be similar to his olfactory sense as he was seen sniffing and contorting at the "foul stench" of a god: Prumea. This may also be a reason for his abrupt hatred for Tula Veda - who was effectively the vessel for the Goddess of Humanity. Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Trivia Category:FB